Portable electrical devices, such as portable electrical computing devices, have become indispensable tools in personal and professional settings. Examples of such portable electrical computing devices include multipurpose cellular phones (so called “smart” phones), laptop computers, electronic book readers, tablet computers, and other similar portable devices. These devices typically include a display screen, a portable power source, different user input features, and various computing hardware and software. In some cases, these devices also include wireless transmission capabilities for sending and receiving data.
One of the fastest growing segments of portable electrical computing devices is the tablet computer market. The iPad® brand tablet computer manufactured by Apple Computer, Inc., for example, has been widely popular with consumers since being introduced in early 2010. While the specific features of a tablet computer may vary, in many examples the tablet computers provide a range of functionalities such as checking e-mail, reading the news, surfing the internet, watching movies and videos, displaying photos and graphics, writing, playing games, and the like.
Because of their portability, tablet computers are often used in a variety of different settings and configurations, which may be constantly change. For example, a tablet computer may be used at one time to watch a movie in a car, at another time to watch a video in a house, and at yet another time as a stationary display for displaying a photo. In still other situations, the tablet computer may be held in a user's hand to, for example, read, write, or play games. Configuring the tablet computer so that the computer can be readily transported and/or used in all of these different environments may increase the utility and versatility of the tablet computer.